wanna play?
by Rabie no Cherry
Summary: diacuhkan? siapa yang tidak kesal, Sakura mengajak Sasuke bermain, namun diacuhkan dan disuruh main dengan yang lain. apa Sasuke tetap membiarkan Sakura bermain alau permainannya seperti itu? /"Yakin kau tidak mau menemaniku?"/ "Hn, dengan dobe saja sana," / please RnR :D


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**WANNA PLAY?**

**Pair SASUSAKU**

**Rated T**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), dan banyaknya hal-hal nista lainnya**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dengan bersenandung ria di koridor sekolahnya yang sudah sepi, mengingat bel pulang sekolah yang sebenarnya dari tadi sudah berdering sehingga membuat hampir semua umat manusia meninggalkan tempat yang bagaikan penjara bagi sebagian anak.

Sekantung plastik putih yang digenggam Sakura terlihat berayun-ayun seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang melompat-lompat, hingga akhirnya dia sampai didepan sebuah pintu. Dan tanpa mengetuk sama sekali Sakura langsung menerobos pintu berwarna coklat tersebut.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Ck urusai Sakura."

Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi, putih, memiliki mata onyx yang kelam, dan memiki style rambut emo terlihat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, terbukti dari tangannya yang tidak berhenti menulis laporan yang wajib diselesaikan oleh ketua osis di sekolah ini. Bahkan teriakan Sakura tidak dapat memecahkan konsentrasinya hingga menjadi buyar dan tetap melekatkan pandangannya ke kertas yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"Nee Nee kau tidak bosan dari tadi, kau sudah mengerjakan itu sedari tadi Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah istirahat sebentar aku sudah membelikanmu minuman tadi." Sakura mengeluarkan minuman kaleng dari plastik yang tengah ia bawa tadi, dan hanya dibalas gumaman khas andalan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~ aku bosan uugghhh." Sakura mulai menarik-narik pipi Sasuke karena terus diacuhkan.

"Sakit bodoh, kalau kau bosan pulang saja." Sentak Sasuke agar Sakura melepaskan cubitan di pipinya, hey rahasia umum kalau kekuatan Sakura sama dengan gorilla betina liar didalam hutan sana.

"Kau tega sekali menyuruhku pulang." Sakura memajukan bibirnya cemberut namun tetap tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke baka baka baka tomat bodoh chickenbutt idiot bego!" Sakura semakin mengatai Sasuke karena tidak diperdulikan sama sekali. Setelahh meluapkan segala emosinya Sakura menarik nafasnya panjang yang tengah ngos-ngosan.

Tidak sengaja Sakura teringat akan sesuatu, mungkin ini akan berhasil menarik perhatian dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nee~ Sasuke-kun main yuk," Sakura melemah lembutkan kata-katanya untuk mengajak Sasuke, namun sekali lagi kita tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak,"

"Yakin kau tidak mau menemaniku?"

"Hn, dengan dobe saja sana," usir Sasuke.

"Araa~ baiklah aku akan pergi ke lapangan menemuinya untuk bermain." Sakura merogoh sesuatu dari kantong plastic bawaannya tadi. "Aku harap dia mau bermain pocky denganku, dia pasti sangat suka." Sakura menjilat bibirnya sensual sambil menunjukkan pocky yang ada ditangannya pada Sasuke.

EH?

Seketika focus Sasuke langsung berpindah kearah Sakura yang sudah mau berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Apa kau bilang!?" sentak Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau pasti mendengarkku, dakara jaa ne Sasuke-kun~"

Baru saja Sakura berjalan 3 langkah dari posisinya tadi untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, badannya langsung terasa limbung tertarik gravitasi dari arah belakang. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat akibat tarikan tubuhnya tersebut. Lama memejamkan matanya, Sakura menangkap ekspresi marah Sasuke saat dia membuka kedua mata emeraldnya.

"Berani sekali kau Haruno," geram Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Kau ingin bermain dengan Dobe, kau pikir kau siapa." Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura.

"Etto.. bukannya tadi kau yang menyuruhku tadi Saskey," Sakura memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"Salahmu sendiri karena tidak mau menyebutkan permainanmu tadi," Sasuke meraih pock yang tadi dipegang oleh Sakura lalu membukanya untuk mengambil sebatang. "Dan aku sekarang bersedia bermain denganmu nona Haruno." Sasuke menjejealkan pocky tersebut kedalam selipan bibir Sakura.

"Hey apa yang-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan protesnya, Sasuke yang lebih cepat menggigit pocky yang berada diujungnya sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura.

"Hmmmpp hhmmpp," Sakura terkaget saat Sasuke menyerangnya begitu cepat seperti ini, dan Sakura dapat merasakan remahan pocky tersebut dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke sepertinya ingin berciuman sembari menikmati pocky tersebut didalam mulutnya dan mulut Sakura.

"Sa.. suke hhmmppp.. lepas.." ujar Sakura bersusah payah mencoba melepaskan pagutannya, namun Sasuke tetap kekeh menempelkan bibirnya mencoba mengeksploitasi apa saja yang dalam mulut Sakura, tidak jarang Sasuke menjilat area di sekitar bibir Sakura. Akhirnya setelah puas Sasuke memberikan sedikit jarak untuk bibirnya dan bibir Sakura.

"Hn.. ronde selanjutnya," Ucap Sasuke datar sambil memegang pocky nya yang kedua.

"TIDAK!" kali ini Sakura benar-benar mau mencoba kabur dari Sasuke , namun sepertinya masih sial karena badannya sekali lagi ditarik oleh sang Uchiha, ahh sepertinya Uchiha satu ini suka seklai menarik-narik tubuhnya.

"Mau kemana Sa-ku-ra-chan?" seringai Sasuke makin berembang dengan mata yang berkilat, Sakura langsung merinding melihatnya. Sial lain kali Sakura tidak akan mau membeli pocky lagi dihadapan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI~**


End file.
